The present invention relates generally to a new industrial product, namely, a vehicle of a type in itself generally known but including equipment which adapts it to render services that have never been proposed heretofore.
The vehicle thus equipped can be designated by the expression "mobile clean room", and it allows to put, at all moments and in all places, at the disposition of a user an enclosure appropriate for the immediate utilization of a computer.
It is known that the environment in which a computer is placed must respect the most severe constraints, specially concerning the temperature, humidity, and, the absence of all atmospheric pollution. Thus, for example, one can recall that for a computer of current model the air conditioning constraints for the location are the following: caloric dissipation--25 300 KCal:h.
Conditions to be kept in the ambiance of the room;
______________________________________ Computer Temperature Humidity Filtration ______________________________________ In Service 22.degree. C. .+-. 2.degree. C. 50% .+-. 5% 90% of 3 microns In Step 15 to 32.degree. C. 40 to 70% 90% of 3 microns Gradient 3.degree. C./h 5%/h ______________________________________
duct of computer feeding: 27.degree. C.
Moreover, such a facility must imperatively include a double floor in the full space, in which are lodged all the wiring and various conduits, especially those assuring the air conditioning. Such double floor should allow access to this space and be at the same time perfectly stable.
It is, in principle, foreseen in the enterprises using computers to keep permanently available a facility in which these contraints are respected, in such a manner as to be able to receive an emergency service computer in the event that the computer normally in service finds itself momentarily out of service after a physical destruction (fire, explosion, flood) or by reason of a geographical isolation, social movement or again during a period of change or of materials tests.
Such emergency service computer then allows an enterprise to pursue its activity in unperturbed normal conditions.
In fact, in the daily reality, these "clean rooms", which are therefore computer rooms without computers, rapidly are seen as unoccupied offices and they are diverted from their first function into storing desks or files so that they cease to be available for the moment where they become necessary and therefore they do not fulfill their role.
The present invention remedies this situation, in proposing a "mobile clean room" that is to say a vehicle equipped in such a manner as to constitute a facility satisfying all the constraints of a traditional "clean room" and it can be put at the disposal of occasional users on simple demand whatever would be the moment, the place where the need is manifested. The mobile clean room is then rented to the user in order to allow the emergency service required during the necessary period.
In practice, the carrying vehicle is by preference of the semi-trailer truck type of which the greater part of the trailer is conceived in such a manner as to be capable, when it stops, of deploying itself in a manner as to constitute the so-called facility while in the forward portion contains the equipment which satisfy the aforementioned constraints, to wit, an electrical battery, a sine-wave power inverter, a system of air conditioning, the control panel, and the like.
One first embodiment of such a trailer consist in setting up on the length of its two sides, longitudinal panels that fold the one over the other, in order to allow the displacements of the vehicle in respect of the usual congestion norms, which panels will be deployed while stationary. In order to form successively on each side a roof, a double floor and an exterior longitudinal barrier, the ensemble of each volume thus deployed rest at the time on jacks. The principle of such vehicles is used for example by traveling shops and certain camping house trailers.
According to a second embodiment, each of the two volumes in question constitutes a lateral gallery which lodges in the interior of the trailer during the displacements and telescopes to the exterior in order to double the volume of the trailer while stationary; such a type of variable volume vehicle actually equips for example the travelling libraries and the centers of blood transfusion and and the like.
Even if one were to conclude that the principle of the vehicle in these two embodiments is not new in itself, its application to the creation of "mobile clean rooms" by adaptation of its construction and its association with the appropriate technical means is entirely new.
Thus, the facility thus created resting, while stationary, over crutches presents the required stability. It includes the connection of lines to the exterior sources of energy. Its body is well understood to be isothermic and its equipment of air conditioning has the same effectiveness as it would have in a fixed location.
It includes the double false floor in order to receive the wiring of the computer. The facility, therefore, internally respects the specifications of a classic information storage room.